


Look This Way

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exposure, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Tomo likes showing Takashi off to Yoshiatsu. Clearly, Takashi doesn't mind at all.





	Look This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a porny little thing that crossed my mind. The bunny turned out to be perfect for the _exhibitionism/exposure_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. I dearly hope that the band's drummer will heal up and be back soon so they can resume their activities! Beta by misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

The live had been delayed for some reason. Yoshiatsu wasn't sure about all the details. The electricity had been out a bit earlier, and all he knew was that they suddenly had another hour to wait. An hour with nothing to do, and no staff around because they were all scrambling to sort things out.

"Where's Yusuke?" he asked, looking around and not seeing their drummer anywhere. It wasn't a very big room, with nowhere to hide. 

Tomo shrugged. "He said something about having time to get some pictures taken together with the other bands..."

"Selfies again."

Tomo grinned. "Of course. He's good at that."

Yoshiatsu nodded. It seemed like somehow Yusuke managed to get a selfie taken with pretty much every other band member they'd ever met or toured with. Was he collecting them? Did he have a board on the wall at home where he put them all up? Were their relationships and how they were connected illustrated by red string, crisscrossing the board? Yoshiatsu realised he must be really bored, because his imagination was running a bit wild there.

"I'm bored," he said out loud. It felt weird, first being all fired up to soon get on stage, and then the next moment knowing you had to wait a lot longer than you'd thought. Like being in a state 'in between' - not quite excited, but not relaxed either.

Tomo looked at Takashi, who was fiddling with the hem of his outfit. "Come here," he said and pulled Takashi into his lap. "We can have some fun while waiting."

Takashi giggled. "Yeah? You have that naughty look on your face..."

Tomo wiggled his eyebrows. "Me, naughty? Never! Okay, maybe a little. And you're too damn cute to leave alone." Takashi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, looking delighted with the attention. Tomo looked over to Yoshiatsu. "Why don't we show Yoshi just how cute you can be?" He slid his hand over Takashi's bare thigh, up towards his shorts.

"What if someone's coming?" Takashi whispered. There was a blush on his cheeks, but he didn't look against whatever it was Tomo had in mind.

Yoshiatsu smiled. "Everyone's trying to fix whatever the problem is. I don't think they're going to bother us in the next fifteen, twenty minutes, at least." Was he going to get an exclusive peep show? That would definitely make waiting a hundred times more fun. "So, how cute and adorable can you be?"

Takashi gasped and closed his eyes as Tomo's hand moved up to rub over his crotch. After only a few seconds, there was a noticeable bulge in his shorts. Tomo didn't waste any time, and unzipped them and got Takashi's hardening cock out in the open, exposing him for Yoshiatsu's gaze. He moved his fingertips over the length, then pushed it down by the tip, and let it go to make it bounce up again. He did this a few times, a big grin on his face as if he'd found a new toy.

Takashi had turned his head to hide his face against Tomo's neck, but did otherwise nothing to impede Yoshiatsu's view. In fact... wasn't he spreading his legs a little? Every time his cock bounced up to slap against his stomach, Takashi twitched a little, and made the cutest little sound - something very much between a moan and a kitten meow.

Yoshiatsu watched Tomo make Takashi more and more aroused, watched him stroke Takashi slowly, then brush his fingers lightly over his cock, teasing the slit, then stroking him again. Now and then, Yoshiatsu tore his gaze away from the display, looking at Tomo. Tomo was watching him, watching them... and there was a dark look of arousal in his eyes as well. Yoshiatsu realized that Tomo greatly enjoyed showing Takashi off to him. And Yoshiatsu's trousers were getting quite tight too... Yoshiatsu shifted in his seat, trying to take some pressure off his erection. If anyone opened the door, they'd instantly see what he was doing... 

Takashi's breathing was coming in little moan-filled puffs against Tomo's neck and cheek, and he'd spread his thighs even wider. Tomo grinned at Yoshiatsu, clearly noticing his predicament. 

Ah, to hell with it, Yoshitasu thought and, decision made, opened his trousers to get his own cock out. 

Tomo whispered something to Takashi, who turned his face enough to look at Yoshiatsu. He smiled a little and licked his lips, gaze fixed on Yoshiatsu's cock. It didn't make Yoshiatsu any less horny to get that little peek of Takashi's tongue. He was certain that Takashi knew exactly what Yoshiatsu was thinking, and maybe that was what Takashi was thinking as well...

Had they had more time and not been in the dressing room, Yoshiatsu would have got up and stuck his cock in Takashi's mouth. Just the thought of it sent shivers of pleasure through him as he stroked himself.

Tomo kept teasing Takashi, stroking him at an even pace until Takashi was clearly on the verge of coming, letting out soft moans, and then he let go and just brushed his fingers over his length. Takashi whined, hand tightening on Tomo's arm. "Please," he whispered then, the first word that had been spoken since they'd started. Tomo looked questioningly at Yoshiatsu, who nodded. He was close himself and he thought it would be cruel to hold Takashi back any longer.

Tomo grinned and took Takashi in his hand again, moving with firm strokes now. As Takashi's breath got faster, Yoshiatsu felt his own balls tightening and tension building up in the pit of his stomach. Takashi lost it first, throwing his head back with eyes closed, and with a long shuddering exhale, he came all over Tomo's hand, come spattering onto the floor as well. Yoshiatsu wasn't far behind, coming hard with a low groan. 

As soon as he got his breath back, Yoshiatsu managed to get up and find some tissues for them and cleaned himself up as best he could before tucking himself back into his trousers. Takashi's cheeks were flushed and his lips looked like he had been biting them to keep his sounds to a minimum. He took a deep breath and slid off Tomo's lap to sit on the couch next to him instead.

"He's cute, right?" Tomo asked with a wink. 

"Very!" Yoshiatsu smiled as Takashi blushed. 

As soon as Takashi had his outfit in order again, Tomo grabbed his hand and got up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Takashi asked as he followed him.

"Toilet, utility room, anywhere where you can suck me off."

Takashi giggled and winked at Yoshiatsu as they slipped out the door. "See you later!"

Yoshiatsu shook his head. Of course that was why those two sometimes disappeared at the same time. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Yusuke came in. He stopped a few steps inside the room and sniffed the air suspiciously, then sighed. "You couldn't have let some air in?"

"What?"

"The whole room smells like sex. What did you do?" He'd left the door wide open.

Yoshiatsu tried his best to look innocent. "I didn't do anything." At least he hadn't started it. "Maybe the air conditioning has gone crazy after the power outage?" He knew that Yusuke didn't buy that explanation. "Did you get any pictures?" Better to change the subject and hope that the smell that Yusuke had noticed was gone by the time that staff returned to tell them it was time to get ready to go on stage...


End file.
